To Reap What You Sow, Part 1
(Inspired by Stephen King's novel Cujo) All was well in Adventure Bay. Chase and Skye had just returned from tracking down and capturing an armed robber and all the pups could have some rest. However, as soon as the pups played around on their playground, they knew something was up. Rubble was the first to notice Chase acting a bit... odd. The German shepherd was not as energetic as usual. In fact, he had an expression of anger upon his face. Rubble, acting on instinct, walked up and asked, "Aren't you feeling like playing with us today?" "I think someone's just mad that he hasn't been "on the case" as much," joked Zuma from the treeline. Rocky slapped him with his right front paw and yelled, "Quiet! Chase is obviously not himself. In fact, I'll go see Ryder about all this." So off he ran. Meanwhile, Rubble attempted to strike up a conversation. "Besides, you did very well in helping to--" He had just said these words when Chase started foaming at the mouth and snarling repeatedly. In fact, his only reply was, "LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU SOD! YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND ME LIKE I DO! AND I SHALL NOT BE MOVED!" Rubble was quite hurt. He could only stammer, "Ch....Chase?" before the German shepherd suddenly jumped up and beelined straight for him! All the while he was foaming at the mouth and had a red tint in his eyes. It seemed like another force had taken control of him... some other force from beyond, which had transformed him into this shell of a former self without any reason. Thinking quick, Rubble did what anyone would do.... Run. '' The bulldog just managd to make it into the lookout as Chase lunged at his tail, trying to bite it and possibly transfer the parasitic force into Rubble's body. The doors closed in the nick of time, but Chase flew straight into them with a thump! Unfortunately, this only served to anger Chase even more. He was clawing at the doors, trying to force his way in. Rubble, driven by fear, scurried onto the elevator and rode it to the observatory. He found Ryder and the others already there. "It's Chase!" he managed to blubber. "He... he tried to attack me!" "We know," replied Ryder in a calm voice. "I've been monitoring him all this time. And it appears Chase has been infected with rabies." The pups gasped in shock. "You what?" questioned Marshall. Ryder brought up the screen and explained: "When I got a call that there was an armed robber on the loose, I outfitted Chase with my prototype infrared sensor. While we were tracking the robber, he retreated into a cave and Skye had to come back. Turns out that cave was a haven for bats. They were all disturbed and one, who was rabid, must have bitten Chase. In short... ''he will never be the Chase you once knew." "No!" cried Zuma as he ran onto the elevator out of the room.... TO BE CONTINUED....